


Altered

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: OneSpoilers: General series knowledge only – through season one.Summary: Reality looks a little different for Hugh and Paul these days. But the more things change, the more they stay the same.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Altered

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A brief discussion a while ago on the SpaceBoos Discord about the effects of spores on Paul got my brain brewing this, and here we are. Again. Finally.

Hugh pushed back on Paul’s chest gently, and then more firmly, until finally Paul pulled away from him, breaking the kiss he’d started as soon as he’d walked in the door.

“What?” asked Paul.

Hugh chuckled lightly. “Nothing. Just… what’s gotten into you?”

Paul grinned wickedly.

“You,” he said, moving in for another kiss.

The innuendo was too good to pass up, and Hugh smiled against Paul’s lips.

“What?” Paul asked again.

“It’s just that I think I’d remember that,” said Hugh, punctuating his words by grinding against Paul’s hip.

Paul chuckled, and there was a note to it that made Hugh cock his head to one side in thought, even as Paul took the opportunity to lick his now-exposed neck.

“Paul,” said Hugh, while stretching to give Paul better access, “are you high?”

Paul actually giggled, and that was answer enough. But Paul being Paul, he clarified.

“Maaaaayyyyybe.”

Hugh pulled back and looked Paul in the eyes. His pupils were dilated, but no more so than usual given their activity, and his gaze was clear. Still, Hugh gave him a dubious look.

Paul shrugged. “Only a little,” he said, holding up his thumb and forefinger so that they almost touched.

Hugh rolled his eyes, sighed, and did some quick mental math. Discovery’s last jump was nearly four hours ago. So Paul was likely as right as he was adorable. He was only a little high.

And these days, only a little high was the best Hugh could hope for.

And truth be told, Paul’s euphoria had its advantages. Now, whether or not it was worth its side effects was still very much up for debate as far as Hugh was concerned. But his next actions were not.

He kissed Paul again. And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
